housefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nerdfightergirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gregory House page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SteveHFisyh (talk) 06:50, April 24, 2014 (UTC) August featured article Thank you for your contributions last month. A lot of people contributed and some made some significant changes, but I think you deserve the choice of the August featured article because of your work correcting vandalism. One of the rules is that people who fight vandalism get Instant Karma! Sometimes, it takes longer than others. The rules are very simple *You have to pick an article that existed on June 30, 2014 *You can't pick an article that has already been featured (see List of featured articles) *You have to let me know by July 8. Thank you again for all your workSteveHFisyh (talk) 02:42, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Thank you. I try to monitor the Activity page as best I can, but I work on other things on weekends. Of course, if you fight vandalism, remember you get Instant Karma! I also put you at the top of the list for picking a featured article!SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:09, June 23, 2015 (UTC) August 2015 featured article As discussed, those who fight vandalism are entitled to Instant Karma and, in most cases, the choice of the next month's featured article. However, there are three eligible candidates this month, so the race is on! Here are the rules. *You have to pick an article that existed on June 30, 2015 *You can't choose an article that has already been featured *You have to leave your choice on my page before anyone else does. I recommend that you sign it with four tildes to put your name and a time stamp on it. You get a 24 hour (more or less) head start. In addition, any choice anyone makes has to be by July 8. Thank you for your help and I look forward to your choice.SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:45, July 2, 2015 (UTC) December 2015 featured article The race is on You're the second person to get a chance to choose next month's featured article. The rules are very simple: *You have to choose an article that existed on October 31, 2015 *You can't choose an article that's already been featured *You have to pick before the other person (and before February 9) Leave your choice on my talk page and remember to sign with four tildes (~) to time stamp it. Good luck! February 2016 featured article The race is on! You're the third person to get a chance to pick the featured article for February, 2016. The rules are simple: - You have to choose an article that existed on December 31, 2015 - You can't choose an article that has already been featured - You have to let me know your choice by Monday, January 11. Leave it on my talk page and be sure to sign it with four tildes (~) to time stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:28, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks. Someone has already been good enough to block them. Of course you get Instant Karma! Those are the rules! SteveHFisyh (talk) 01:57, September 29, 2016 (UTC) November 2016 featured article For your tireless work in protecting the wiki against vandalism, you get Instant Karma and you're the first person in the race to pick next month's featured article. The rules haven't changed: #You have to pick an article that existed on September 30, 2016 #You can't pick an article that has already been featured #You have to let me know before anyone else does, and in any event by October 10 Other than that, the choice is yours. Leave your choice on my talk page and sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. I hope you win! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:29, October 4, 2016 (UTC)